Tak Ada Tempat Seperti Surga
by lazynit
Summary: Summary: Hanya kisah cinta sederhana yang berakhir dengan bahagia. /oneshoot, my first songfic& semi-canon, Mind to RnR?


**Tak Ada Tempat Seperti Surga**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
story © Lazynit

Main Pair: Shikamaru. N & Ino. Y  
genre: hurt/comfort (maybe), romance, family  
Rated: T (for Teen)  
WARNING(!): newbie gaje, semi-canon, OC, OOC, Miss typo(s), EYD berantakan, rush (maybe), songfic (Tak Ada Tempat Seperti Surga - Samsons)

Summary: Hanya kisah cinta sederhana yang berakhir dengan bahagia. /oneshoot, my first songfic, Mind to RnR?

.

ENJOY!

.

_Tak ada tempat seperti surga  
Untuk ku habiskan hidupku denganmu..  
Senandung alunan terindah.. Akan ku lantunkan..  
Teruntuk dirimu cinta.. Separuh darah hidupku.._

"Sh-Shikamaru..." lirih seorang gadis bermata teduh itu dengan tatapan kuyu. Tetes demi tetes kristal bening itu meluncur menuruni pipi putihnya, dan mendarat di punggung tangan pemuda yang tengah terbaring lemah di hadapannya.

Ino-gadis itu terus menangis. Air matanya semakin deras tatkala pemuda di hadapannya ini tidak menunjukkan adanya kehidupan. Pemuda itu tetap diam tak bergerak, dengan beberapa luka-luka sayatan di beberapa titik tubuhnya.

"Bangunlah, Shika.. Ku mohon bangunlah.." Ino terus meracau. Gadis itu terus menyalurkan _chakra_-nya pada luka-luka terbuka yang ada pada tubuh pemuda itu.

Ino tahu, sangat tahu. _Ninjutsu_ medisnya memang tidak sehebat Sakura, sahabat _pink_-nya. Tapi gadis itu tetap berharap _chakra_ penyembuhnya dapat membuat pemuda di hadapannya bergerak. Walau hanya sekedar membuka kelopak matanya saja.

Hidup di dunia ninja memang tak menjauhkan kita dari kematian, justru malah makin mendekatkan. Ino paham akan hal itu. Tapi Ino yakin sahabatnya ini seorang ninja yang kuat, meski tak sekuat Naruto. Tapi, sahabatnya itu adalah seorang jenius. Ino yakin Shikamaru tidak akan mati semudah dan secepat itu.

Ino menatap pasrah Shikamaru. Pemuda itu tetap bergeming. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda itu bereaksi terhadap _chakra_ penyembuhnya. Sementara chakra-nya makin menipis, tubuh gadis bersurai pirang itu juga sudah mulai goyah.

"Bangunlah, Shika... Ku mohon.. Uhuk-uhuk!" lirih Ino tepat di telinga Shikamaru. Aliran _chakra_ berwarna hijau di telapak tangannya terhenti. Gadis itu mendekap Shikamaru erat. Sangat erat.

Tetesan-tetesan mutiara bening itu berlanjut. Semakin deras di iringi isakan lirih dari mulut Ino. Gadis itu tidak menyangka, di sinilah akhirnya. Di sinilah akhir dari seorang _Lazy-ass_ berklan Nara itu. Shikamaru meninggal, di iringi penyesalan seorang Yamanaka Ino yang belum sempat memberitahukan pemuda itu akan rasanya. Rasa cinta yang sudah lama terpendam, tapi telat diakuinya.

"Bangun, Shika... Ku mohon.. Hiks.. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat.." bisik gadis bermata biru se-biru langit kesukaan Shikamaru lirih. Sangat lirih. Gadis itu terus terisak kian sendu, bahu rapuhnya bergetar hebat. Sementara pemuda yang berada di dekapannya hanya diam dan dan kaku. Tetap bergeming.

"Kau jahat sekali. Hiks... Katanya kau ingin menjagaku! Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, Shika... Dan sekarang kau pun akan meninggalkanku. Hiks..."

Ino mengalihkan atensi-nya ke atas. Menatap segumulan awan yang kelabu. Awan pun mengerti perasaannya. Mengerti apa yang tengah dirasa gadis itu. Sebentar lagi, langit akan menangis. Ikut menangisi rasa sedih luar biasa yang hinggap di hati dan seluruh jiwanya. Ino sangat merasa kehilangan. Ino kehilangan Asuma-_sensei_-nya. Kehilangan _Tousan_ tersayangnya. Dan kini... Haruskah Ino kehilangan sahabat- pemuda yang paling dicintainya?

"Hiks..bangun, Shika..bangun!"

Ino mengelus kepala nanas pemuda itu. Tatapannya kian kuyu ketika mendapati rambut hitam kelam pemuda itu basah karena darah. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Ino tidak suka bau darah. Darah yang berbau pekat. Amis. Dan sarat akan kehilangan.

Ino menangis-lagi. Isakannya kian kencang. Didekapnya Shikamaru erat-erat.

"Ugh! Ja-jangan menangis, _mendokusai_!" Lirih pemuda itu tepat di telinganya.

Ino terdiam tercekat. Suara itu... Halusinasi, kah? Dengan cepat gadis itu mendongak, menatap pemuda yang berada di dekapannya tersenyum tipis. Mata obsidian itu sayu, bukan pandangan malas seperti biasanya, sorot mata itu menyiratkan betapa lemahnya Shikamaru.

"Sh-Shika.. K-kau..." air mata Ino makin deras ketika didapatinya pemuda yang dicintainya itu sadar dan masih hidup. Ino menatap tubuh lemah Shikamaru. Matanya buram, _aquamarine_-nya sudah dipenuhi selaput bening yang mengelabui pandangannya.

"Jangan menangis, Ino..." ucap Shikamaru lirih. "kau tahu, saat di surga tadi, aku mendengar seorang gadis berkata bahwa ia mencintaiku." tambahnya sambil tersenyum. Pemuda itu terdiam, menatap gadis yang mendekapnya tengah 'memerah'.

"K-kau..." Ino tercekat.

Shikamaru meringis. Ketika luka sayatan katana yang terbuka itu terhembus angin. "Aku sempat mati, Ino." Shikamaru bersuara lagi. "tapi ketika mendengar suara gadis itu, entah kenapa aku ditarik kembali ke sini." senyumnya mengembang lebar. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Ino dengan erat.

"Ugh!" pemuda itu menekan perutnya yang terasa sakit dengan tangannya yang masih tertaut dengan tangan gadis pirang itu.

"Ja-jangan banyak bicara bodoh! Kau sedang sekarat!" rengek Ino panik. Gadis itu mencoba melepaskan genggaman Shikamaru untuk menyalurkan kembali sisa _chakra_-nya, tapi ternyata genggaman pemuda itu cukup erat.

"Surga itu ternyata sangat indah, Ino. Dunia ini tidak bisa menyamai indahnya surga," Ujar Shikamaru. Iris obsidian-nya menatap _aquamarine_ Ino yang basah karena air mata. "tapi aku merasa sebaliknya. Walau dunia ini tak seindah surga, tapi dunia akan melebihi indahnya surga sau kau bersamaku. Lagipula, seindah-indahnya surga, bila tak ada kau, apa gunanya? He..he..he.." lanjutnya panjang lebar. Ini memang bukan sifatnya berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu, apalagi dengan kata-kata kiasan tadi. Tapi pemuda itu tidak peduli, prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah menjadikan gadis itu miliknya. Tak apa dia tahan dulu rasa sakitnya.

"Cu-cukup, Shika. Sudahlah. Jangan berbicara lagi..." Pinta Ino dengan derai air mata yang semakin-semakin deras. Ino takut kalau pemuda itu terlalu bicara banyak di saat kondisinya yang terluka lumayan parah ini, itu akan membuat kondisi pemuda itu semakin fatal saja.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah pendamping hidupku.." pinta Shikamaru sambil mempererat genggamannya. Berusaha meyakini ucapannya pada gadis itu.

"S-Shikamaru..."

"Kau mau 'kan, _Hime_?"

Tangis Ino makin keras. Dia anggukkan kepalanya sambil mendekap Shikamaru erat-erat. Dalam dekapan gadis pirang yang dicintainya, Shikamaru tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona.

Pada saat itu, hujan turun rintik-rintik. Mengiringi tangis bahagia Ino dan pemuda yang berada di dalam dekapannya. Di tengah hutan perbatasan Amegakure.

**OoooOO**

_Tak ada tempat seperti surga..  
Untuk ku abadikan hidupku denganmu..  
Barisan syair yang terindah, akan ku lantukan..  
Teruntuk dirimu cinta, separuh sukma jiwaku..._

Shikamaru tersenyum. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan stelan _tuxedo_ berwarna hitam dengan rambut yang seperti biasa dikuncir tinggi menyerupai nanas itu tengah berdiri di altar pernikahan, menunggu seorang gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya.

Pemuda Nara itu tersenyum kian lebar. Otak jeniusnya mem-_flashback_ masa-masa indahnya bersama Ino. Ketika mereka masih kecil, dinyatakan satu tim pada saat masih di akademi, ketika Ino dengan bangganya menyatakan bahwa gadis itu menyukai Uchiha Sasuke, saat dirinya digosipkan berpacaran dengan Temari-_kunoichi_ hebat dari Suna, saat Ino menyukai Sai karena pemuda itu 'sedikit' mirip dengan Sasuke, saat dirinya hampir mati dan tiba-tiba ia disadarkan kembali, dan saat-saat merepotkannya ketika mereka berdua tengah berkencan.

Ini lah buah hasil penantiannya. Ini pula lah impian terakhir dari ayahnya dan ayah Ino yang saat ini sudah berada di surga. Ini lah, puncak kebahagiaannya.

Arah direksi Shikamaru tertancap pada gadis yang tengah berjalan anggun dengan gaun berwarna putih yang dilengkapi sulur-sulur benang berwarna ungu. Rambut pirang panjangnya dibiarkan terurai, dengan sebuah mahkota bunga bertengger manis di atas kepalanya. Gadis itu ditemani Kakashi-_sensei_ sebagai wali-nya. Diikuti Hinata dan Tenten yang berjalan dibelakang sang ratu 'sehari' sebagai _Maid_-nya.

Pangeran Rusa dan Putri Bunga akan menuju takdir bahagia mereka. Sekarang juga.

Gadis itu sudah berada di atas altar, terdiam menatapi wajah tampan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya. Sedangkan Kakashi dengan perlahan berjalan mundur, meninggal dua sejoli yang tengah dikepung rasa bernama cinta. Senyumnya mengembang, walau _shinobi_ berambut perak itu memakai masker, rautnya tetap terlihat karena matanya yang menyipit. Pun Hinata dan Tenten, kedua _Maid_ Ino itu melipur ke sisi samping altar. Menatapi keduanya dengan raut yang sama bahagianya seperti semua tamu undangan yang ada di dalam kuil itu.

Sementara Shikamaru melakukan hal yang serupa seperti Ino, menatap gadis cantik di hadapannya dengan binar bahagia yang secara gamblang diperlihatkan.

Janji-janji suci pun terucap. Semua tamu undangan yang berada di kuil itu pun menatap keduanya dengan bahagia. Tak menyangka dua sejoli yang dulunya bersahabat itu akan berujung pada tali suci pernikahan. Terutama Yoshino, ibu dari Shikamaru itu tersenyum mendapati putra malas kesayangannya mendapatkan gadis cantik nan merepotkan seperti Ino. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar, setitik air mata bahagia menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

_'Kau bisa tenang di atas sana, Shikaku, Inoichi...'_

Akimichi Chouji, yang juga sahabat karib keduanya menatap haru. Pemuda gembul itu bahagia melihat kedua sahabatnya bersatu. Pun, Sakura dan Naruto, dua orang Uzumaki itu tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya, kedua sahabatnya itu bahagia juga. Setelah berkecimpung dalam duka dan rasa sakit kehilangan.

'_Kau terlihat sangat bahagia, Pig.'_

Tak ada bedanya, dua tokoh utama dalah cerita ini tersenyum tak kalah bahagia. Keduanya saling tatap, tersenyum lembut lalu menyatukan mereka dalam sebuah kecupan hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisik Shikamaru tepat di telinga istrinya setelah ciuman itu berakhir.

Ino tersenyum, "_I love you too_.."

Tak ada kata yang mampu menuliskan bagaimana indahnya, bahagianya perasaan mereka.

Sungguh kisah cinta yang berakhir bahagia, bukan? Tidak-tidak. Pernikahan ini adalah awal, gerbang menuju kebahagiaannya yang sesungguhnya.

**OoooOO**

_Ku persembahkan hidupku..  
Tuk selamanya padamu.  
Kan ku serahkan cintaku..  
Hanya untukmu selamanya.._

"Bertahanlah, Ino." Shikamaru terus menggenggam tangan istrinya yang tengah menahan sakit itu. Keringat sebesar biji jagung bertengger di pelipisnya. Pria itu terus merapal doa agar Kami-sama melancarkan proses persalinan istrinya.

Shikamaru panik setengah mati. Pria itu tanpa memikir dua kali langsung berlari ke rumah sakit saat Kiba dengan panik memberi tahu Shikamaru bahwa Ino akan segera melahirkan.

Shikamaru menatap wajah kepayahan istrinya. Peluh membanjiri wajah Ino yang terengah-engah.

"Berhentilah menatap panik begitu, Shikamaru! Setidaknya beri semangat pada Ino!" Omel Sakura, seorang _medic-nin_ yang menangani persalinan Ino. Yang juga merangkap sebagai sahabat istrinya itu.

Ino menatap manik obsidian suaminya dengan tatapan 'tolong-kuatkan-aku-Shikamaru!'. Pria itu menggenggam erat tangan Ino yang basah karena keringat.

"Kau bisa, _Hime_. Pasti bisa!"

Setelah beberapa menit, Ino melakukan ritual menghela napas dan mencoba mendorong sekali lagi agar buah cintanya dengan Shikamaru lahir. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Demi tuhan, rasanya sakit sekali. Ino sempat berkali-kali meneteskan air matanya karena menahan sakit.

_Eyaa... Eyaa... Hiks..._

Suara tangisan bayi membahana di ruang persalinan rumah sakit Konoha. Bayi mungil berjenis kelamin perempuan itu terus menangis. Shikamaru tersenyum lega. Mendapati putri kecilnya lahir dengan selamat.

"Aku le-lah, Sh-Shika..." Lirih Ino terengah-engah. Aquamarine-nya menatap bayi mungilnya yang tengah dibawa seorang perawat untuk segera di bersihkan.

"Syukurlah... Bayi kita lahir, Ino. Kau wanita yang hebat!"

Ino tersenyum. Tunggu dulu, kalau bayi-nya sudah berhasil lahir dengan selamat. Tapi kanapa perutnya masih membuncit? Jangan-jangan...

Sakura menatap Ino ragu, "_P-pig_.. Bayinya kembar..." Lirih Sakura. Segera wanita musim semi itu melakukan tindakan seperti sebelumnya.

Shikamaru menatap horor istrinya yang tengah menatap tajam dirinya, "D-dua anak saja! A-aku tidak mau menambah lagi!" Seru Ino kencang.

Lalu, prosesnya sama seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ini kebahagiaan yang beribu-ribu kali lipat. Bagi Shikamaru juga bagi Ino...

"Terimakasih atas segala kebahagiaan ini, Nara Ino." bisik Shikamaru lembut sambil mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

Wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum. Manik _aqua_-nya berbinar hangat tatkala kedua bayinya berada di kedua sisinya. Bayi yang dikandungnya dengan susah payah selama sembilan bulan sepuluh hari. Bayi kembar, berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan perempuan. Kebahagiaannya meluap-luap saat ini. Maka, air mata haru yang menggantikan. Ino tersenyum dalam dekapan suami yang di cintanya.

Kami-sama, terimakasih atas segelimpung bahagia yang kau berikan.

**OOooOO**

_Ku abadikan hatiku..  
Tuk selamanya padamu..  
Kan kuserahkan ragaku,  
hanya untukmu selamanya..._

Ino tersenyum saat melihat kedua anaknya berlarian memasuki akademi ninja. Keduanya benar-benar replika dirinya dan Shikamaru. Nara Shima, seorang gadis cilik yang cantik dengan rambut pirang dan mata _aquamarine_ indahnya. Dan, Nara Ikaru, bocah laki-laki yang tampan dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir tinggi menyerupai kepala nanas dan manik hitamnya bak batu _onyx_ itu.

Secara fisik, Shima memang mirip dengannya dan Ikaru mirip Shikamaru. Tapi lain lagi kalau urusan sifat. Keduanya memang pemalas seperti sang ayah. Tapi, Shima terlalu cuek seperti ayahnya dan Ikaru terlalu lincah seperti dirinya. Ino sampai kewalahan dan sering dibuat kesal dengan ketiga orang pemalas itu. Tapi wanita pirang itu sangat bahagia. Bahagianya sangat sulit untuk diungkapkan kata-kata.

Ino sudah memberikan seluruh hidup dan hatinya pada pria yang sanga dicintanya. Akan diabadikan hatinya untuk selalu mencintai Shikamaru lebih, lebih dan lebih untuk selamanya. Karenanya ia yakin, bahwa Shikamaru adalah takdir seumur hidupnya. Pria yang juga sangat mencintai wanita merepotkan macam dirinya.

Kami-sama, kau telah memberikan kisah cinta sederhana yang berjalan bahagia ini bersama seorang yang ia cintai. Terima kasih. Terima kasih dan terima kasih!

"Ayo kita pulang, Ino." Ucap suara baritone yang mengagetkan lamunannya. Ino menoleh dan langsung tersenyum saat mengetahui suaminya tengah berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Wajah itu terlihat jelas sangat lelah.

"Shikamaru..."

"Ayo, _Mendokusai_."

Ino tersenyum. Kedua orang tua muda itu berjalan beriringan meninggalkan kedua anaknya yang tengah belajar di akademi. _Onyx_ Shikamaru yang tersirat hangat, dan _aquamarine_ yang berbinar bahagia.

"Tetaplah menjadi wanita merepotkan, Ino."

"Tetaplah menjadi pria yang mengesalkan, Shika."

**OoooOO**

Sementara itu, Nara Shima dan Nara Ikaru hanya memandang kagum kedua orang tuanya.

"_Kaachan_ dan _Touchan_ benar-benar serasi dan terlihat bahagia ya, Shima-_chan_." ucap Ikaru dengan binar bahagia.

"Hn, sudahlah, Ikaru. Ayo kita masuk! Aku malas mendengarkan Kiba-_sensei_ yang nantinya akan mengomeli kita." timpal Shima sembari menarik lengan adik kembar laki-lakinya ke dalam gedung akademi.

Benarkan kataku? Ini adalah sebuah cerita cinta sederhana. Berawal dari kedua sahabat yang saling mencintai. Dimana seorang _shinobi_ jenius dan _kunoichi_ lincah sebagai lakon utama. Pengharapan mereka selanjutnya, semoga kisah cinta mereka abadi sampai tua nanti. Sampai mereka bisa melihat anak-anak tercinta mereka menjadi shinobi dan kunoichi yang lebih kuat dari mereka.

Dan akhirnya, terpisahkan karena aja yang menjemput keduanya. Mengawali jejak kisah di kehidupan yang berbeda... Kelak.

**OWARI**

* * *

A/N: second fict dari newbie gaje sepertiku untuk semua ShikaIno Shipper!

Ini cerita super gaje, cuma 3 jam bikinnya. Hehehe tapi aku bahagia waktu bikin fict ini. Gatau kenapa! Hehehe n_n

fict semi-canon pertamaku, juga songfict pertama pula! Semoga gak lebih gaje yaaa =_=

big-big thanks to : Magentha-Alleth, Zeroplus, Yola-ShikaIno, Inodesuyo, nianara, Aika Namikaze, neeylla, Hanaruppi, cacaaow, Yara Aresha, dan semua ShikaIno fams yang aku sayang! I LOVE YOU! Terima kasih sudah menerimaku jadi bagian dari kalian!

Terakhir, mind to RnR?! Tumpahkan segala pendapatmu di kolom review ya!

With love,

Lazynit. LongLive ShikaIno!


End file.
